


熏鱼｜囚禁

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Summary: 谢谢大家阅读如果喜欢请回老福特给我一个赞或者评论趴🙇♀️
Kudos: 6





	熏鱼｜囚禁

第五十九天。  
我被困在这里的第五十九天。  
我该怎么形容这里呢？华丽的复古式沙发，暖棕色的；波西米亚式细碎的地毯，暖黄色的。橙调的灯光全天笼罩我的周身，我感觉麻木、空洞。周围没有窗户，我没有与外界联系的来源。唯有一面破碎的水蓝色镜子，沟通我的外表与内心。  
我很干净，穿着白色的、没有一丝褶皱的棉麻衬衫，袖口烫熨地刚刚好，甚至有一丝正经的可爱。某一天夜晚，我睡的迷迷糊糊，陌生的气息侵袭，俯身，吻了我的眼睛，缱眷挑逗。  
他用沙哑的，魅惑的声音卷吸我的耳膜，随后吻干了我眼角的泪。我在流泪吗？我为什么会流泪？我没有找到答案。他在吻我，带着克制的隐忍，一点一点下移，我的鼻子、我的唇瓣、我的脖，最后停留在我的甜蜜的红点处留恋。他意欲欺身而上，却又叹了口气，离开。他在这里逗留了很久，我没有醒来，我溺亡在他的氛围之中。

第六十天。  
清晨，醒来，我的衣物被褪去了大半，上身布满深深浅浅的吻痕。我的床头多了一幅画，是一只眼睛，空洞的、绝望的，麻木不仁。是我的眼睛吗，我这样想着。床头有一张字条，写着“赠•我的王子殿下。”。是我吧。我突然愤怒，把复古沙发残留的蓝色墨汁肆意泼洒。  
我的身体起了反应，我渴望昨天的情欲。为什么？为什么不进入我的身体？我产生了这样的疑问。

第六十一天  
这是我第一次在醒着的时候见到他。精练的平头染着冷淡的蓝色。他的脸上有一道浅浅的伤疤。他的眼神充满寂寥。他渴望我。  
他坐在沙发上，看着我，沉默着。  
我想起夜晚的情欲。  
他一步一步走向我，带着危险的欲望。他撕开我的衣服，狂风骤雨般吻了起来，我迎合他，涌动他。我跨坐在他的身上，不断诱惑下身的膨胀。快，快，快。我渴望他的拥有。“金秦禹，你在流泪吗？”他停下了动作，缓缓地舔舐我眼角的泪。我不知道我为什么会哭。我呻吟着，扭动着，快来吧。色欲迷了我的心智。  
他留恋、辗转，却迟迟不动声色。我用力推开他，含住了涨开的迷乱，吸卷，像婴儿舔舐乳头那样辗转反侧。  
他开始涌动我早已溃烂的穴，一根手指、两根手指、三根手指，适时地，迷乱从我嘴中抽离，涌动进我的身体。鞭笞我，疯狂鞭笞我。我呻吟，不断呻吟，我想要在呻吟中发泄我的欲望。  
他在我的体内射了，一次、两次……我们不知疲倦，好像两个亡命之徒。  
“金秦禹，我要你爱我。”他粗重的声音唤起我不坚定的意志。他抚摸着在我身上留下的印记，或深或浅，或轻或重。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“李昇勋。”  
他深邃的眼睛带着火热的欲望，吞噬着我，让我沉溺，让我迷失。  
囚禁我的人叫李昇勋。第六十一天我才知道他的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家阅读  
如果喜欢  
请回老福特  
给我一个赞或者评论趴🙇♀️


End file.
